Sing for absolution
by hope-to-last
Summary: Dante never expected to find his twin there, definitely not while visiting their mother's grave. VergilxDante. Set pre-DMC3.


**Diclaimer**: I don't own the Devil May Cry saga or it characters, they belong to Capcom! In fact, I only own the pen I used to write this (and now it has run out of ink! XD). I'm not making any profit from this story, it was written simply for fun.

**Big bad Warning**: this story contains twincest, which happens to take place in a church! If some of these ideas upsets you or makes you cringe: hit the back button now. No complaining or idiotic flames about it, you've been warned!

**A/N**: This story is set pre-DMC 3. AU in case Eva haven't died till the twins were teenagers. Songfic based on the wonderful song _Sing for absolution_, from Muse.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was a cold night of November, the chilly wind lashed everything in its way, whether they were trees, buildings or persons. The old, grey church projected its shadow by the moonlight, covering in darkness the small graveyard on its back. A young man was standing in front of a small gravestone. Although the dim light of the surroundings, the inscription on it was easily readable: _EVA_. Just a single name, that was all.

The silver-haired man stood in his place, unconsciously reaching to take a hold of the amulet on his neck.

_Lips are turning blue / A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you / My beautiful _

For most part of his life, Dante tried hard to not think about that one night. The night that turned his life upside down, then night when he lost his family. The night when his mother, Eva, was killed. Dante felt the familiar, old rage flowing within him. Back then, he'd been really happy, until darkness and loneliness have come to surround him.

The atmosphere on the small cemetery was impossibly quiet except for the wind, it was like time had stopped. But it wasn't true. Dante could feel the presence of someone behind him, someone who he hadn't heard coming. It could only be one person.

"Vergil" Dante said. It wasn't a question.

"It's been quite a time, don't you think so, brother?" Vergil spoke calmly.

So it was him, Vergil. His twin brother. Dante lost him too on that doomed night. During their childhood and early teenage years, they were very close. So close that, in fact, they rarely were separated from each other.

_Tiptoe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom_

However, they had been separated, and although Dante's longing to find him, Vergil never returned. He missed his twin so much, his other half. He had even come to terms with the thought his brother was dead, he could not find him anywhere. Then one day he met him, but it wasn't the Vergil that Dante remembered. He was colder, more indifferent towards everything and mostly, towards him. It hadn't been what you would call a heart-warming family reunion.

Dante had learned to survive, but he hadn't learned to forget those he loved. And he loved his twin the most, his first lover.

_I only dream of you  
And you never knew_

"What the hell are you doing here, Vergil?" Dante frowned in surprise, he wasn't sure of being pleased to find his brother again. Their last encounter was still a bitter memory he couldn't get rid of.

"I've come here to answer some questions, Dante"

"And you think you're going to find your answers in a dusty graveyard? I suppose then I'm not gonna have my kiss of welcome" Dante mocked. It was his usual form of coping with undesired turn of events, as well as his way of drawing the attention to him.

"The dead have indeed more answers than the living, not that you could understand that." Vergil whispered, a small puff of hot breath quickly was dissolved into the cold air. Silence fell upon them after this; a dense, awkward silence.

"Are you still interested in our demonic heritage and all that shit of gaining our father's powers?" Dante hissed, hurt by his brother's demeanour.

_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace_

Vergil didn't respond him, he just turned around and headed to the little church. He opened the large and heavy wooden doors with one elegant swift of his katana, Yamato, the blade glowing like a star with the moonlight. He entered on the holy building without any qualms and disappeared inside its dark interior. Dante followed him, unsure of what his twin might do. Vergil walked along the main aisle, going towards the altar. The light filtered across the glass mosaic of the windows, giving a colourful atmosphere to the antique church. Vergil suddenly turned to the left and opened a small rusty door from a kick. The door collapsed and revealed a descending staircase. Knowing his twin, if Dante had to guess he would say the stairs led to some kind of library.

"You were serious about that power thing, weren't you?" Dante asked, not letting his brother forget about his presence.

_There's nowhere left to hide  
In no one to confide_

"It's our right to retrieve this power" Vergil hissed, Dante had always the ability of making him angry "It is my right. Now, leave!"

Dante shook his head in bewilderment. How could they possibly be more different?

"And now what? You're going here down to search whatever you're looking for and then? What will happen in the morning, when the priest or someone comes back?" Dante inquired

"I will leave when I find what I'm searching" Vergil answered, his logic was flawless "Now go away before it's too late"

"You wish" Dante growled, retrieving Rebellion from it sheath. Their last encounters always ended in a fight, and it seemed this one was no exception.

Vergil already had Yamato in his hand, and them both went forward; Dante all rage and instinct, Vergil with a cold and elegant swift. The blades clashed several times, the sound echoing all over the eerie quiet building. The most they battled against each other, the more fierce they were.

Then it happened, and before any of them could realise, they were entangled with each other. Fiercely kissing, nibbling and fighting for dominance over their now unbridled passion. Their swords were tossed aside, useless in this kind of battle. How could they do anything else? This was felt more right in that moment and it was also a battle in its own way.

_The truth burns deep inside  
And will never die_

Eventually, Vergil successfully pinned his twin against a column, dominating him with a searing kiss. Dante moaned, his body almost going in sensory overload, trapped between the cold marble and his twin's hot body. Their bodies fitted so nicely against each other.

"Stop this Vergil" Dante growled, not fully knowing if he meant his absurd quest for power or the grinding of their bodies.

"Why should I do it?" Vergil mumbled, ripping off Dante's coat "You can't stop me, brother". Vergil claimed him with another breathtaking kiss, steadying Dante's head with his hands and his tongue exploring every corner of Dante's mouth.

_Lips are turning blue __/ A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you / My beautiful_

Before he could react, Dante found himself bent over the altar with Vergil quickly undoing his pants. If his mind wasn't so dazzled with lust, he probably would have noticed how little real control Vergil had in this moment over him, how easily he could have broke free. Instead, Dante chuckled while thinking of the irony of how two half-devils were going to fuck in a supposed holy ground. That was heresy right? And even better, it was incest. It was really so bad to want his own twin this much? To love him so much that it was right to be his bitch if that was the only way Vergil could be saved from his own darkness?

Vergil didn't worry over preparation and spread Dante's cheeks apart, exposing his entrance. Dante screamed in pain as Vergil buried himself to the hilt on his twin's body. The tearing of the soft tissues provided slippery blood to the tight passage, making more easy the task of thrusting in and out. The small wounds were nothing to Dante, his regenerative power would take good care of it, still it was painful. At least it was until Vergil's hard erection rubbed something on its way that made Dante's mind gone white.

"Ve-Vergil!" he moaned, rocking his hips to met Vergil's powerful thrusts.

The line between pain and overwhelming pleasure blurred as Vergil continued pounding into him, occasionally biting his neck with enough force to draw droplets of blood, droplets he would immediately lick clean before kissing the already healing wound.

Dante hold himself onto the altar, squeezing and crumpling the cloth covering the polished stone between his fingers. The only sounds ripping the silence were their ragged breathing and the lewd slaps of flesh connecting against flesh. Vergil suddenly grabbed Dante's straining cock and began pumping it with no regards, roughly thumbing the oozing slit. The combination of sensations was too much for Dante, his orgasm caught him unaware.

"Ahh, Vergil!" he screamed half satisfied half ashamed of how submissive he sounded, his cum spilling on the floor, some of it staining the base of the altar.

Vergil wasn't far behind and with a sharp intake of breath he came inside his twin. He pounded in and out erratically a couple of times, riding his orgasm out. Some cum and blood leaking out of Dante's abused hole, dribbling down his thighs.

_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace_

Vergil rested his forehead on Dante's shoulder from behind. Dante loved the gesture, it was intimate and gentle, like taking a glimpse of something they had lost. For a moment he hoped that, maybe, he could fix Vergil, make him realised the silliness of his wish.

"Come with me, Dante," Vergil whispered on his ear "together we can become invincible"

Dante felt his blood froze in his veins at this words. How could a person be this stubborn? Funny thing to picture Dante asking himself such a question, really.

"You're insane" was his response.

Vergil pulled out of his mirror image and tucked himself back into his trousers. He grabbed Yamato from the ground and put it back to its sheath. Dante re-dressed himself as well, grimacing at the warm and slippery wetness on his thighs and other regions.

"Then get out of my way" Vergil said, tossing Rebellion at Dante's feet "I won't tell you again, and I promise next time I won't be that considerate." He then descended the dark stairs leading to the basement, shutting the rusty door behind him.

Dante stood numbly in front of the door, debating with himself what to do. He stared at the door for a while, like expecting that in any moment Vergil might emerge from it. Of course it did not happen. Finally, he followed the steps of Vergil and went down. The basement was a library, indeed. He looked all over but he didn't found anyone. He noticed a batting sound somewhere on his right and went direct to it. A fragile wooden door was the cause, threatening to break if the wind did not stop its assault. "_So this is the emergency exit. I suppose he'd found what he was looking for _" Dante thought. He was alone again.

"I suppose you neither should count on me going soft on you the next time, Vergil" Dante mused aloud in the air.

_Our wrongs remain unrectified  
And our souls won't be exhumed_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N**: Well, right now I dunno if this is angsty, sad or what. But I don't have to tell my opinion, it's your opinion, my dear readers, what I want!


End file.
